


To fast for Regrets

by AdaSweeet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Mild Gore, No Happy Ending Fest, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaSweeet/pseuds/AdaSweeet
Summary: It all happened to fast, to fast for Tubbos tears, to fast for Phil’s wings, to fast for even Wilbur Soots yell in anguish. It all seemed to happen to fast.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	To fast for Regrets

It all happened so fast, everything, every last thing. It happened too fast for tears to come to tubbos eyes, too fast for Phil to stop, too soon for even the ghost of Wilbur Soot, who’s yell didn’t even start till it was done. So what was done, Tommyinnit. Let’s start from the beginning, Tommy has the idea to burn down George’s house, he somehow manages to get ranboo to join him, and they do together, it may or may not have caught on fire, something they didn’t mean, but they did it. They were happy, they had got away with it, no one would know it was them, and if they accused them then they had two witnesses to prove otherwise. Skip to the next day and there are large dark walls around the nation of L’manberg, but why? Well to the citizens of L’manberg it seems random, but to four people it seems pretty obvious. Dream and the government of L’manberg talk, turns out Tommy didn’t get away with it, he’s put on trail. It’s arson right? Ya, arson against the king of the land no less. They set up a date for an agreement, since probation wasn’t enough for dream and his gang. The dates set, a new building built for this specific building, in the borders of a space in which killing someone is against the gods. The day comes, time for the decision. All seems good, a few rounds of shut up Tommy but it goes fine, Tommy, tubbo, and dream all sign for the deal. Then Tommy has an idea, how dream said things. Tommy points it out to everyone, how dream has no power over them but rather them over him, it seems to work at first, how could it not. Then Dream stops, announcing that they in fact have no power over him, the only thing he cares about are the disc, and he refuses to let L’manberg free till he knows Tommy, his only threat towards the disc, is exiled. How he won’t stop the violence till Tommy is gone, that this may be between him and Tommy but until Tommy is gone it includes L’manberg. They have three days, Tubbo claims Tommy is selfish, then Ranboo steps in, claiming that he helped Tommy in the crime and Tommy’s choice not to put him proves he isn’t selfish. Tubbo can’t decide, how could he, his best friend or the nation they fought for Tommy is worried, despite his trust in Tubbo he knows Tubbo will put the majority before the one. Ranboo tries to assure Tommy, tells him as a potential government figure he’ll talk to Tubbo, and he does, yet despite Ranboos attempts Tubbo is still at a cross. Then the day comes, their three days are up, Dream approaches the walls, his gang with him. He tells Tubbo it’s time to choose, and choose Tubbo does. Tubbo chooses the nation of many over his friend, no longer his friend. He tells Tommy that as leader of the nation he exiles him, and that if Tommy set foot in the nation again he’d be killed on sight. At first, Tommy can’t believe what’s happening, his Tubbo would never do this, never, but this isn’t his Tubbo, this is the nation's Tubbo. Dream finally tells Tommy that if he doesn’t leave L’manberg that dream will kill him himself, and Tommy, years in his eyes, heart broken, mind in disarray, leaves. Dream walks behind him, as the other stand on the walls, watching with solem hearts. And it’s here we catch up, but sometimes I’d rather time be frozen. Everyone yells out when Tommy, finally at the edge of L’manberg, puts both his feet over the border, and dream, knowing Tommy is no longer in L’manberg no longer a part of the nation, pulls his axe out. From far away Wilbur yells, yells for his youngest brother, who was just cut through his stomach, his organs spill out of his stomach, no longer held together and in his body. Tubbo screams in anguish tears starting to spill from his eyes seconds after Tommy’s guts hit the floor, Phil dives for his son, already having been in the air, but finds himself much too slow. Tommy’s body falls, his soul no longer bound to its mortal realm, 3 deaths, that’s all he had, this was it, his 3rd death. His third death, in agony, both mentally and physically. Tubbo runs down the walls, hoping he makes it to his friend in time, ‘in time for what? To see his life fade before your eyes because of you?’ His thoughts remind him. Tubbo knows he won’t make it in time, unlike Phil he doesn’t have wings, and L’manberg isn’t small, especially when running on your own two feet. As he gets closer he sees a father, no longer screaming for his son, after all what's the point of screaming for someone who’s already dead, and two older brothers, one dead the other alive, as they cry for the fallen youngest. Tubbo feels like he can’t breathe, ‘he’s not really dead, this is just Tommy trying to be funny’ a hopeful part of his thoughts tell him, but the guys on the ground tell a different story. Tubbos tears finally fall, far too late. It all happened to fast

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and I hope everyone knows this is something that was wrote at 10:52 pm at night with no rough draft.


End file.
